The present invention relates to packages for automotive accessories, and more particularly to packages that are adapted to be efficiently stowed in a merchandising display.
Automotive accessories, such as drive belts are typically packaged in a paperboard wrapping that envelops a center portion of the accessory the end regions of which are left exposed. With automotive belts, the belt is wound in a serpentine manner prior to being enveloped with the partial wrapping, and with loops being formed at the upper and lower unwrapped regions. The belts are then hung serially on pegs or hooks.
This traditional packaging is complicated in that the belts have to be wound in the serpentine manner prior to being enveloped in the partial wrapping, and the display takes up a large amount of space. In addition, the limited packaging provides little “writing” area on which the product can be described or other information can be conveyed to the purchaser.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a package for an automotive accessory that stores the entire accessory therein.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide an automotive accessory package that provides a sufficient amount of space on which to convey information to the consumer.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide an automotive accessory package that can be stowed in an efficient manner in a point of sale merchandising display.
It is yet an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide an automotive accessory package that may be displayed on a variety of point of sale merchandising displays.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.